


Mourning for Love

by LachBrief



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I dont know how to write soRRY, M/M, They are gay and in love listen to me, oh my god this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachBrief/pseuds/LachBrief
Summary: "Good morning, Sumi" His voice was raw from all the cheerfulness he put up everyday, it was soft and gentle as if he was talking to a cat and was afraid of scaring them.





	Mourning for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzero/gifts).

> I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THEM AND YOU CAN SEE HOW I AVOIDED TO WRITE MISUMI I'M SO SORRY  
I TRIED MY BEST  


Kazunari woke up early, as usual. Early enough to the sunlight entering the room to be weak still, but also enough to reach his bed and enlighten his beloved's face. It's been three days already since they departed from Veludo Way for another one of their reruns, this time it was Shinobi Misadventurings turn. For their hotel rooms, Misumi and Kazunari ended up sharing the same one for they are the lead and co-lead of the chosen play, and also sat beside each other when they were still on the train. And honestly? Kazunari couldn't be happier with things being like that. They were having a rerun of the play were he first played as the lead and gave him wonderful memories of back then, and he was also given the opportunity to share the room with his lovely boyfriend. Such things were more than enough to fulfill his heart with the purest joy, and at the first day he couldn't help but be so excited that he just couldn't fall asleep. Yuki almost killed him only with his glare when he saw the bags under his eyes, and so would do Azami if Kumon hadn't given him enough time to cover the bags with makeup. Although he knew they wanted to kill him for not taking care of his face, he also knew that it was also because they were worried since the last time he had lack of sleep was when he was having problems when deciding what to do about his future back then when he was playing the lead. So he couldn't even bring himself to be scared or anything like that, he was truly happy, from the bottom of his heart.

He extended his hand to softly touch Misumi's cheek, caressing it as gently as a feather, afraid of waking him up. It was a relief to see him sleeping so peacefully by his side, because as soon as his mind get back to reminding him of the past, the first thing that comes to Kazunari and he can't even bring himself to forget is the expression of pain that Misumi made when he discovered about Kazunari's offer to study abroad. Of course he blame himself for being so stupid and making his friends worry, but he blames himself for hurting Misumi's heart the most. Now that he has made up his mind he can't help but laugh over the fact he once considered travelling abroad and letting Mankai behind. As things are now, if he had to made this choice again, he wouldn't even need to think before denying the offer.

He can say now that his love for Mankai Company is bigger than anything. He would never let it behind. 

So that is why he is going to treasure this very moment, just like he was always supposed to do. That's something he decided back then, but remembering is never hurting! So he will remember himself of his choice for the rest of his life, for it is something he will never regret. There's just no reason for he ever regret choosing to stay with the people he loved and that made him feel loved. That made him feel like he has a place to belong, a place where he can be true to his heart and to himself, because they will understand and accept him for what he truly is. There's no need to be afraid for he is not alone anymore, he has friends that know his true nature and yet love him as if there's no difference between what he was, is or will be, as long he's there by their side.

Kazunari kept staring at Misumi's sleeping face until the other slowly began to wake up, staring Kazunari back with clear confusion in his eyes. As his vision came into focus he couldn't understand the reason for Kazunari to be smiling so much, but he didn't even had the time to ask before being wrapped in a gentle and warm hug, which he was fast to give back.

"Good morning, Sumi" His voice was raw from all the cheerfulness he put up everyday, it was soft and gentle as if he was talking to a cat and was afraid of scaring them. It was nice to hear, Misumi could understand better all the feelings behind those words when they were spoke with such honesty. With a smile on his face, he hugged Kazunari more tightly, "Good morning" voice as honest as Kazunari's.

Kazunari giggled and after a while hugging each other, he began to shower him with kisses. It started with a small kiss on his forehead, then under his eyes, followed by one on the tip of his nose and finished by a longer and sweet one on the lips. Kazunari had just decided that that day was Misumi loving day. Better saying, everyday is Misumi's loving day! But that day was somehow different, so he should expend it giving his beloved all the love in the world! And that's why Misumi laughed at Kazunari's sudden shower of kisses, he didn't ask anything, just pulled him to another kiss.

It was still pretty early in the morning and they didn't have practice on that day, so they choose to spend it just a little bit more like that. A morning filled with "I love you" and kisses, and triangles even.

At least until someone barged into their room because they didn't go outside all day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so small...... Sorry I can't write anything bigger  
Oh and this may be full of errors for English is not my native language, so sorry again  
...  
MisuKazu are gay  
loveyouarashiiswearitried and my eyes hurt from staring at the cellphone trying to think about anything to write


End file.
